


Stubborn

by TattooedNurse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Reader, Pregnant!Reader, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Stubborn Steve Rogers, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattooedNurse/pseuds/TattooedNurse
Summary: Snippets of your stubborn relationship with Steve.





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot written for Maisie’s (redgillan) “Steve Rogers’ 100th Birthday Celebration” on Tumblr. I chose stubborn from the list of emotions.

You groaned, dropping down onto the couch and putting your feet up into Steve’s lap. He smirked at you, picking up one of your feet and rubbing it gently. “You okay, sweetheart?” 

“No,” you grumbled, wiggling your foot when he stopped rubbing. “I’m a whale. And it’s your fault, Captain super sperm.”

Steve chuckled and switched feet, his eyes softening when you moaned in relief. “You aren’t a whale, darlin’. You’re perfect.”

“I’m two fucking weeks past my due date,” you complained. “And if you say one thing about language I swear…”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good. Because it’s your fault, and not just because of your super sperm. This kid is obviously taking after you.”

Steve tilted his head at you, smiling. “How do you figure?”

“Because he or she is stubborn. Just. Like. You.”

“I’m not stubborn,” Steve scoffed, playfully offended.

“You’re joking?” 

“I most certainly am not. How am I stubborn?”

“Really?” you raised your eyebrows at him and he nodded. “Okay. Let’s start with when we first met.”

 

*********

Five years ago

You lifted your cup to your lips, only to realize that you had finished it. You stood with a sigh, leaving your stuff spread on the small table you had claimed. You were distracted as you made your way to the counter, and that was the only excuse you could give for walking directly into a wall. Wait, there wasn’t a wall between your table and the coffee counter. And walls weren’t… wet, or hot. You looked up. Holy. Shit. 

“I’m so sorry! Crap! I wasn’t paying attention. I have a deadline… but that isn’t the point,” you shook your head to keep yourself from rambling on and grabbed a handful of napkins. You handed Mr. Not-a-wall some napkins, before using a couple to dab at your shirt. “I really am sorry. I promise I’m not usually such a klutz.”

“It’s okay, really. These things happen.”

“At least let me buy you another coffee?” you asked, introducing yourself as an afterthought. 

“I’m Steve, and really, it isn’t necessary.”

You took a moment to really look at him. He was ridiculously handsome. Shockingly so. He had sincere blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and the sexiest beard you’d ever seen. You realized you had been staring and blushed when he raised an eyebrow at you. Oops. 

“So, what did I spill on us?” 

“Just a coffee, nothing fancy.”

“Okay, one coffee coming up.”

“Really, you don’t need to do that.”

“I spilled yours. I really don’t mind, I was going to get a refill, anyway.”

“Darlin’ you really don’t need to…”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re stubborn, Steve?”

He grinned at you. “I may have heard it a time or two… of course, I was thinking the same about you.”

“I’m not stubborn! I’m just trying to buy you a coffee!”

Steve chuckled. “Sure, darlin’. I’ll make you a deal, you can buy me a coffee if I can take you to dinner.”

You felt your cheeks heat, but you grinned up at him. “Deal.”

*********

“If anything, that shows that you’re stubborn, not me,” Steve said, smirking at your huff. 

“At least I didn’t give you that much trouble when you paid for dinner that night.”

Steve laughed, “No, I guess asking to at least split the check four or five times doesn’t count as giving me a hard time, huh?”

“Oh hush. I was still in shock that someone like you would ask me out.”

“And I was shocked that I did it without making a fool of myself. Even more shocked that you said yes.”

A contraction chose that moment to start in your back, wrapping around to the front and doubling you over. When you caught your breath, you looked at Steve. He was leaning toward you, a worried look furrowing his handsome brow. 

“You sure we shouldn’t head to the hospital? They’re getting more frequent.”

“They said to head in when they’re regular. They aren’t.”

“And you call me stubborn?”

“Okay, what about…”

“You can’t bring up the…”

“The ‘it’s not safe for you to be with me’ thing? Because I totally can. You were so stubborn! And you made us both miserable!”

*********

Four years ago

“Steve, I know you’re worried, but I’m okay. I promise.”

Steve looked from you to the wound that was being stitched up on your arm. “You only got hurt because you were with me. They were after me, and you got caught in the crossfire.”

“No, I didn’t get hurt because of you. I got hurt because of them. You took care of them and got me out of there. You always take care of me and keep me safe.”

“I can’t keep you safe when just being with me makes you a target.”

The nurse taped a piece of gauze over your wound and excused herself, pulling the door closed behind her. 

“Steve let’s just go back to my apartment. We’re both exhausted. We can talk when…”

“Yeah. I’ll take you home.”

Steve was quiet on the ride back to your apartment. He didn’t respond when you asked him to stay, just kissed your cheek and left. The dread you felt was overwhelming. You curled up on your couch and fell asleep. 

*********

“You know that’s my biggest regret, darlin’. I should’ve stayed, let you talk some sense into me…”

“So, you’ll admit to being a stubborn ass?”

Steve smirked. “Maybe a little bit stubborn.”

You raise your arms in celebration of your victory. “Finally, you admit it!”

“I made up for it, didn’t I?”

You leaned in to kiss him. “You were at least equally stubborn, if not more so, in your pursuit to win me back. You definitely made up for it. And I know, because my stubborn self made you work for it.” 

*********

Three years ago

You and Steve walked in the park near the coffee shop where you first met. He had been asking you to talk for weeks, and at first you hadn’t replied at all, then you said no. When he started sending you letters you were surprised but had tried to keep your walls up. It worked for a while. A new letter arrived every day. One night you had too much wine and broke down and read all the thirty-three letters Steve had written you. It was then that you agreed to meet him. You knew you still loved him. It was worth the risk. 

That day in the park, when Steve knelt in front of you, it brought you to your knees as well. With tears rolling down your cheeks you whispered ‘yes’. You still maintain that it was the best decision you ever made. 

*********

“Okay, I know you don’t want to go to the hospital too soon, darlin’, but the contractions are seven minutes apart and regular. I think it’s time.”

You took a couple deep breaths. “I know, I’m just… I don’t want them to send us back home again.”

“Please? For me?” he grinned at you, eyes twinkling. “You know how stubborn I can be.”

You playfully smacked his shoulder, grinning. When another contraction hit you, you just nodded. 

Steve stood from the couch, slinging the hospital bag over his shoulder before lifting you into his arms. “I got you darlin’. Got you both.”

You nodded again, curling into him. 

*********

“I did all the work, I still think I should get to name him,” you smiled, leaning your head on Steve’s shoulder. 

“But it would be such a great birthday present, for me and for him, if I got to name him.”

“I still can’t believe my boys share a birthday. I guess he had a reason for being so stubborn.”

“Best birthday present I’ve ever gotten.”

You sighed and kissed his cheek, snuggling your son closer. “Okay, I probably already know, but what name did you have in mind?” 

Steve grinned. “I’d like to go with James for the first name. Samuel for the middle name. They helped me pull my head outta my ass about us. I owe them a lot,” Steve said, his arm tightening around you both. “I owe them everything.”

“Okay. James Samuel Rogers it is,” you whispered as you kissed Steve’s cheek. “Happy birthday, Steve.”


End file.
